Sequel to A Letter's Worth A Thousand Words
by Dreaming Souls
Summary: If you haven't read the original story, go and read it. Then come back and read this. I've taken permission from the original author, so please read, review, follow and favourite! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo again Dreamy readers! I guess that's what I'll call you guys from now on :) Anyways, do you guys remember when I made that first attempt of writing a sequel to "A letters worth a thousand words?" (It's a story by Mina52999. If you haven't read it, don't wait. GOO READ IT! TRUST ME, ITS AMAZING!) Anyways, if you guys hadn't read my sequel which i discontinued because of a fail attempt, I made a sequel back in June, July of August taking permission from Mina52999. I originally asked her from another account, but I got locked out of that account so I decided to write it from this account. But I stopped it because it was a MASSIVE fail. It didn't have anything interesting in my opinion. But I'm thinking of writing and trying again because I think I've improved the way I write and plus, I've gotten so much better ideas this time that may actually be pleasing. So without further ado, let's start! I really hope you all enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing! Remember, if you haven't read the original Story, don't read this yet. Go read the original and come back to read this ;) **

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB! IGINIO STRAFFI DOES! So if you wanna own winx club, go ask him, not me xD **

**Stella's POV **

My Hands Were entwined with the one and only Brandon Shields' hands, our bodies only inches apart. He was holding up an umbrella with his other hand, and I can tell you, it was mostly over me. Poor guy, he'll freeze to death. I took his hand in which the umbrella was held in, and moved it a little bit towards him. He looked at me, eyebrows raised. None of us spoke a word after our little 'fight.' He continued to look at me with a confused expression.

"You'll get soaked if the umbrella doesn't cover you" I said, feeling colder by the minute.

"But I wasn't the one sitting under a tree for what? Half an hour?" He pulled me by the waist towards him, my hands crashing on his chest. I blushed. I wasn't used to any of his cheesy movements yet, and I win get used to them for a long time, "Besides, you're already soaked. Can't risk getting you more wet" He completed, letting me go as he covered me with the umbrella again. I smiled. Since when did he become so sweet anyway?

"Sooo, since when did you start liking me?" I asked in a giggly tone, desperate to know his answer.

"Since..." He said but trailed off as he started thinking.

"Since?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know. I just started liking you just like that" he said.

"Aww I was hoping for a real answer!" I whined.

Suddenly, the rain started picking up and bolts of lightning and thunder crashed down. The sky became darker and it became even windier. I shivered as the cold staring hitting my already freezing body. Brandon squeezed my hand and tightened his grip on it, walking as fast as he can in the wind. I, of course, still shivering, can't even seem to walk and I suddenly start choking madly. Brandon turns around, and stops when he finds me choking.

"Oh come on, was this really the best time to start choking?" He sighed as I continued to cough. He starts whacking my back when he realized it was useless. He suddenly picks a coughing me up bridal style, walking much faster than before. I continued choking for a minute before calming down and breathing heavily.

"Ok?" Brandon asked, looking down at me as I gasped for air.

"Yeah" I managed to chock out. What was that all about? I never usually have insane chokes like that. What I realized was that I was enjoying being in his arms, with my arms around his neck, tangling his hair. I looked up at his face, only to find him smirking.

"Enjoying, are we?" He asked, looking down at me.

"No! You're the one who picked me up!" I protested, dropping my arms from his neck to my sides.

And then, he just put me down. I started feeling my knees going weak, not feeling the ability to walk.

"Why'd you Put me down?" I asked.

"You said you weren't enjoying, and I wouldn't want to do something you wouldn't enjoy" he said smirking, as he started to walk off without me.

"Hey! No! I was joking! Pick me up again!" I whined stretching my arms out. He laughed, turning back around and picking me up.

"You big baby. When will you ever grow up Stella?" He asked me, as I tangled my arms around his neck again. I enjoyed this. I never knew I would be in his arms with him talking to me so nicely. Just yesterday he was so rude...

"For your information, I will never grow up, so you can think twice before dating me" I warned him, immediately regretting it. Now he would change his mind again. Job well done to me.

"Hmm...I think the Stella who always acts like herself is the one I'll date. I don't want a new Stella ok? I want you to be you when I start dating you" he demanded.

"Why? I thought I was a stupid, immature, loud, obnoxious-"

And then, right there and then, his lips come in contact with mine. I dropped my fingers from his hair to his neck. I started literally tickling his neck with my movements, but he's not ticklish so he couldn't feel it. He kissed even deeper as I brought my fingers back to his hair. The first time I could actually feel some passion in his kiss. The first time I've felt the passion in him.

He couldn't grasp my waist like the normal times because I was in a landscape position, but I managed to love this kiss anyway. When we broke apart, I could feel my cheeks going red. It must be because of the lack of air, right?

"Aww, look who's cheeks are going rose reddddd" Brandon teased, chuckling at me.

"Oh shut up!" I argued, as I got redder. I stuffed my face in his chest. He chuckled as I did.

We walked for maybe 5 more minutes and I felt the urge to just change my clothes and hop in bed. I'm so tired and sleepy!

I didn't realize it, but at moments, I'd drift of to sleep and suddenly wake up. It was so disturbing to sleep in such wet clothes.

"Sleepy?" Brandon's voice popped up and asked me.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." I said, alerted by his voice.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Just 5 more minutes" he said.

"Make that 20. It'll take up so much time to first be congratulated by 15 or so people, then taking a shower, then finally convincing the others if I could go to sleep" I said before yawning.

I heard him laugh lowly, enjoying his voice. I fell asleep on his chest for the 5 minutes. Might as well have _some _sleep before being thrown with hugs, right? Before I knew it, Brandon was shaking me softly. I woke up, barely feeling any difference. I was still as tired.

The moment we opened the door, I felt like I was going to faint. Everybody literally screamed the hell out of us.

"AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! THEY'RE TOGETHER! AHHHH!"

"You guys! Calm down!" I said, wanting to collapse in bed.

"Wow! You guys are just as happy as we are" Brandon said, laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Brandon, finally. Finally you've grown up!" Melanie said, shaking her head as she hugged us tightly. And then, she started crying out of happiness. I patted her back, as she broke the hug and got us towels.

"Stella! How did you manage to do this?" My dad asked, tears forming in his eyes. I giggled. He came and gave me a hug and started crying out of joy. All of our friends and Harry gave us tight hugs and the only person who was trying to hide their happiness was Sammy. Looks like he was trying to hide a smile the whole time, but failed when I winked at him. Mackenzie wasn't around in sight. But I hope she doesn't get mad at me for all this...

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" Musa screamed.

"YEAH!" Everyone else shouted.

"How about no?" I asked, yawning.

"Aww. Why not?" Nabu asked.

"They must be tired guys! It's not easy being soaked and feel active. Why don't you two go take a shower and have a nap?" Melanie requested.

"That sounds good" I accepted.

I went upstairs along with Brandon. I took out my pajamas, going into the bathroom. I turned the water to extreme hot and got in.

I can't believe it. I just earned what I've wanted for over TEN years! I succeeded! I actually thought I would do something to myself when I was under the tree, but right at that moment, my true love comes and becomes my lifesaver. Finally, the moments I've been wishing for will come true. Imagine. Romance with Brandon Shields for the rest of my life.

And that's how it went for the next 30 minutes. I thought about how to spend my days with him, and I stepped out of the showers. I changed into my PJS, going into my room. I got in bed, closing my eyes, when suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Brandon poked his head in.

"Sure" I smiled, getting up. He got in, closing the door behind him. I loved over, patting the empty spot, motioning him to sit.

"What's up?" I asked him, confuse on why he was even here.

"Nothing, I just thought I would come over to you. To keep you company" he said

"Aren't you sleepy? Because I am!" I yawned again, lying back down.

"Feel free to sleep"

"What will you do?" I asked, as he grabbed the tv remote.

"Watch Tv" he said, turning on the tv and switching through channels.

His hand suddenly came to my face, removing the hair the as covering my eyes. He bent his head down, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight gorgeous" he smirked, making me blush lightly.

"Goodnight" I whispered, and with that, I fell asleep, with him right beside me.

**Did you guys like it? Please remember to review, favourite and follow! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Readers, I want you all to know that I am NOT going according to the anime just like Mina. I won't be going by the epilogue much either. Like I might change just a little stuff. I'll keep most of the stuff from the epilogue the same, but I'll change some stuff. So whenever something is not according to the epilogue, remember This note. Please don't mind :) **

**Responses to reviews-**

**Flo16 (guest)- thank you so much! Happy new year to you too! :) (Sorry I'm late) **

**Briar Charming- Thank you so much! Yes, the story was fantabulous. No, I already deleted the old sequel. :)**

**Scarlet-Versification-4201- Thank you so much! :)**

**Guest- the original was truly the best story! Thank you so much! :)**

**Stella Love Sunshine- I hope this was soon enough! :)**

**Luby (guest)- Lol, thank you. No, they're not married...yet. I plan on showing some dating before the marriage stuff comes :)**

**Guest- Your very welcome! I wanted a sequel too, so I took permission from the real author and made a sequel. Thank you so much :)**

**Stella's POV**

I woke up the next morning, realizing that Brandon had went to his own room. Of course, he must also be tired from yesterday. I recalled a quick flashback of all the wonderful things that had happened yesterday. Life truly makes sudden turns.

I looked at the time. 12:00. I got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. I changed my clothes, going downstairs where I was greeted with many happy faces. All were happy except one of them. She, yes she, didn't look so amused. I knew why. I stole her man. I stole Mackenzie's fiancé. Of course she's disappointed. But Brandon said that she wasn't happy with him. He said that she can find her true love on her own.

"Look who's up with a happier than ever face" Melanie said, smiling at me. I grinned widely. She was right, I was happier than ever right now, but also a bit disturbed.

I took my seat. There was still some food left on the table. I picked up a bagel, slowly crunching it down my throat.

"Sooo, you guys still haven't told us anything about your little walk" Layla smirked, giving Brandon and I a devilish look.

"Well I was sitting under a tree, Brandon found me, I lectured him, he told me that he won't go anywhere, and we walked home" I said, summarizing it all up because I didn't want a specific person in this room to get furious at me.

"Yup, that's all there is!" Brandon said , probably trying to do the same thing as me.

"That's it? You guys are so boring!" Musa rolled her eyes. I chuckled. I guess she wanted to hear the romantic stuff.

Suddenly, my phone, which was in my pocket, started ringing. I took it out, checking the caller. My eyes widened as I saw who was calling. Casey. I stuffed it back in my pocket, hoping nobody cares much.

"Aren't you gonna pick it up?" Sammy asked me.

"Uhh...no, it's not important!" I said, trying to make an excuse up on the spot.

I never thought about Casey after I came home! What am I going to do about him? He's going to get really mad at me for all this. I led him on, and now I'm letting him go just like that. I'm definitely in deep trouble now.

"Stella, will you help me pick up the dishes please?" Melanie asked politely.

"Sure!" I stood up, picking up the dishes, two by two.

"Trying to give her lessons already?" Harry suddenly Asked, laughing. What lessons?

"Don't be too sure Harry!" My dad said, both of them laughing.

"Well, she is going to be Brandon's wife soon! She needs to learn how to become a good and trained wife!" She squealed excitedly as I blushed with a small smile. Everyone either smirked or laughed, me being the only one blushing.

"Aww, look who'll be Brandon's new wife soon!" Riven said with an annoying lovey voice.

"Oh shut up!" I rolled my eyes. Brandon on the other hand looked amused. He was smirking at me as I glared playfully at him.

I was walking up the stairs to my room after everyone was done eating, when suddenly I was grabbed my the arm, making me twirl back around. My arms landed on the person's sides, which wasn't a bad thing since it was Brandon.

"So, you're going to become my wife soon, huh?" He asked with a smirk, ravelling his arms around me.

"That isn't a bad thing, I mean I am pretty!" I joked with him.

He leaned his forehead on mine, his fresh breath tingling my mouth.

"You're not just pretty, you're gorgeous" he whispered seductively. I stifled a blush, remembering that we're not supposed to be flirting yet.

"Hold on. We still have problems to manage before we get to flirt. You still have to deal with some business stuff, which includes an owe an apology to Mackenzie because she's Part of all the contracts about the family stuff and what not. I have unfinished business with Casey. Then you have to make it official with me. Only then can you start the flirting" I said, making a list of all the things we need to get over with.

"Where do we begin?" Brandon asked more to himself, ruffling his soft, brown hair.

"We can start with Mackenzie and Casey..." I said, afraid and wanting to get it all done.

"Oh well, here goes everything?" I asked, trying to remember if it was everything or nothing.

Brandon just looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are different" he chuckled.

"There's nothing bad about being different" I retorted.

"I know, I must say it's unique to be different. In a way, that makes you unique" he explained with a smile. I smiled back at him, knowing what exactly he was attempting.

"Come on, let's start with all the business stuff first" Brandon sighed.

**(A/N: I won't be explaining much about the business since I really don't know much about it. I'll be summarizing the stuff and I'll make it quick)**

All of the men had gathered along with Mackenzie. Brandon had discussed on how he's not interested in the marriage idea anymore. Mackenzie happily agreed...weird, right? As they kept discussing on how and who will take over, they all eventually came to know that our little one here, Sammy Shields, has been wanting to take over all along! In a few years, when he graduates from highschool, he'll be taking over! Finally, one problem solved! WOOO!

The 'meeting' was adjourned with a ecstatic Brandon. His goofy face which was filled with happiness made me giggle. I never knew he could be the ridiculous type. I always thought he'd stay boring, smart, and boring again.

Brandon and I decided to go to Casey's later on, so I walked up to my rooms where the girls made themselves comfy. I jumped on an empty spot between Tecna and Flora.

"Hey girls" I greeted the faces which had wide smiles.

"Brandon's queen! How've you been without us?" Musa asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, we really wanted to get things untangled" I shook my head and sighed.

"Oh who cares? We only wanna know the good stuff! Come on, spill!" Layla demanded.

"Yeah! Tell us what happened!" Musa agreed.

"How'd you abandon Casey for Brandon? Did you tell Casey or what?" Bloom questioned.

"Did Brandon kiss you? That's so romantic!" Flora said dreamily.

"Did you tell him how you've loved him for more than 10 years and he hasn't showed you any sort of affection?" Tecna asked.

"Well, everything started when Casey and I were on the date. We had fun, but all of a sudden when the question popped, something took over me and I just couldn't say yes! It was then he started calling Brandon rude names and..." I trailed off.

"And?" Musa asked.

"I kinda pushed him"

"Typical Stella" Bloom stated, laughing. I smiled, continuing on.

"Anyways, then I ran away from him and I hid under a tree. I started crying because of all the messed up issues and I was regretting that I couldn't say yes to Casey. I didn't realize anyone would find me, but the king himself did" I rolled me eyes playfully when I called Brandon king.

"And then he told me that I was stupid enough to not know I could die under a tree in such a horrible storm. I honestly couldn't care less that time. And then I lectured him about how I've loved him almost my whole life and how he doesn't even care about me and-"

"I hope you were dramatic enough! It always makes the love stronger!" Musa remarked. We all eyed her strangely.

"What? It's true!" She protested.

"Anyways. Where was I again?"

"You and your vague memory Stella. You were at the part when you told him he doesn't care about you" Layla laughed, reminding me.

"Oh Yeahh! He wasn't saying anything but by the time I got to the end, he interrupted me and...he kissed me" I sighed lovingly, falling on the mattress I was sitting on as I remembered the romantic moment.

"Aww!" They all said.

"And then he told me 'Don't tell me that you love any other man' and I thought he was pretending but then he told me he won't go anywhere. And then we walked home and I'll tell you, he couldn't resist me! He was playing around with me, he was talking nicely, he even picked me up when I started choking!" I stated, proud of all my achievements.

"I didn't know Brandon could be that romantic! Man he's even more romantic that Riven!" Musa stated, making us laugh.

"Did you ask him when he started liking you?" Bloom asked interestingly.

"I did! He wouldn't answer! I asked him and goes, 'I don't know. I just started liking you just like that'" I

mocked his voice.

"I think I can answer that" a new voice popped up into my room. It was Sammy.

"You can?" We all asked.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to answer that too?" He asked pointing at everyone except me.

"How would they know?" I asked confused.

"Oh right! We do know" Tecna realized.

"We do?" The rest of them asked.

"Remember what I told you guys yesterday?" Sammy asked

"What did you tell them yesterday?" I asked, confused.

"Remember the time you took me to the hospital because of my asthma attack?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"And remember when you woke up you found yourself on Brandon's lap?"

"Yeah but..."

"And he told you that you were begging to stay on his lap?"

"I did not!" I said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know" Sammy stated simply.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you really weren't the one who begged to stay on his lap. He picked you up from your seat, placed you on his lap and kissed you multiple times" Sammy said with a laugh.

"What?! That big liar! He said he wouldn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"I guess he couldn't resist you" Layla uttered with a chuckle.

"How do you know this?" I asked Sammy.

"I wouldn't be asleep the whole time" Sammy said as if it were obvious.

"True" I said at the thought.

"Hey, when are we supposed to go back to college again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon" Tecna answered.

"Oh" I said. I was kinda disappointed. Now that I really have a relationship with Brandon, I also have to leave. I'll hardly see him. He'll be busy with medical school while I'll be busy in college, plus we don't live together anymore.

"Aww, it's okay Stella, I'll request Brandon to meet you everyday" Sammy noticed and told me.

"He's busy though, he won't have much time" I looked down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers.

"Who's to say I'll be too busy to forget about you?"

I lifted my head up, to see a new figure arrive by, standing beside Sammy at the doorway.

"Of course you won't forget but it'll be hard to meet each other most of the time" I said as he approached me. I made space for him, suddenly noticing that my friends were hopping off their spot and running out the door. I looked at them confusedly, shrugging it off. Brandon sat down beside me, taking my hand and stroking it.

"I need to tell you something" he told me.

"Are going to tell me that we really won't meet each other so much" I asked sadly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that thinking negatively isn't good for your brain and thinking positively could leave you with a good life?" He asked, tapping my nose with his finger. I giggled.

"Okay then, are we going for an ice cream date?" I asked positively.

"Okay, maybe not _that_ positively" He said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Then what?" I asked, curiosity taking over me.

"I'm s-"

"You're sleeping?" I asked, confused.

"If you'd let me talk, I think you'll understand what I'm trying to say" he said, annoyed. I gave him a sheepish look, instantly shutting up.

He sighed, taking my hands in his. I'm feeling something very romantic coming up.

He leaned in, our foreheads touching. He kissed the the tip of my nose, as I giggled again. It's funny when people play with the nose.

"You know, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. For the sake of feeling comfortable again" he said, shaking his head.

"What moment?" I asked.

"This one. Stella, I'm truly sorry for whatever I've done to you. All the pain that I caused for you, all the hurt I've shown, all the moments I've made you suffer. Just to hide my feelings, I bullied you. But that wasn't right, and I know it'll be hard to forgive someone who bullied you. Still, I'm deeply sorry Stella" he whispered the last part, giving me a tight hug. I felt a lump reach my throat. I wanted to cry. Not out of sadness, Out of...I really don't know either. Even if that apology was so small, it meant so much. He was sincere about everything. It was so emotional.

"Brandon, that was the past. I don't care anymore about what you've done, I just care about our future now. Just don't mess up our future, and I can forgive you for anything you've ever done" I said, my voice cracking. It was true, I didn't care about how the old Brandon shields was and how he treated me, all I care about now is that he treats me rightfully in the future.

"I promise I won't be messing up on our lives from now on. It's only beneficial for both of us" he murmured softly, pecking my lips. "But I want to make it up to you" he said, frowning.

"You don't nee-"

"You say that and I'll persecute you" he said with a laugh.

"What the hell is persecute?" I asked, knowing I have bad vocabulary.

"Do I look like I'm some kind of dictionary?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No, but your lack of dumbness can help me figure out stuff" I said, shrugging. He smiled, digging his head in my hair.

"How come you're so cheesy? I never knew you could act that way" I questioned out of the blue.

"I tend to be cheesy to women who can live 10 years without any real affection from her true love" he said with a smirk.

"Yuck! I'd rather have my pizza be more 'cheesy'" I said, making him laugh.

"Are you saying you don't want the affection? I'll stop if that's a yes" he shrugged, standing up.

"No, I was just kidding! Get back down here!" I whined, stretching my arms up high where his figure stood.

He snickered, sitting back down.

For the rest of the 15 minutes we spent together, we laughed at stupid stuff and made fun of each other. I couldn't get enough of this guy!

I stumbled downstairs, feeling lazy. I, for no reason, wanted to go out on a walk. I guess I wanted to refresh things and know why reality all of a sudden loves me.

I slipped on a jacket, walked outside and saw the most unexpected sight.

A sight I wasn't fond of seeing at this time...

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dahhhh. What do you guys think Stella saw? Lol, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, our big man Brandon has grown to be a little too affectionate, don't you think? Tell me in the review section! :) have a wonderful night/day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii! Thank you for all the reviews so far! But I personally think I'm writing this story weirdly, ya guys feel? Anyway, don't worry. I'm still continuing. I only wanted to say sorry if this story sucks xD **

**Responses to reviews- **

**Briar Charming- Thank you! No, Mackenzie was inside the house. But you were close! It was actually Casey. Thank you again, and haha, I like leaving the chapter with cliffhangers. **

**Stella Love Sunshine- No, no! Don't worry. It was Casey! Anyways, thank you! I'm glad you liked the romance they share. **

**Scarlet-Versification-4201- Thank you! Here's the update. The cliffhanger had to do something with Casey, but not Mackenzie. **

**Guest- Yes! She did! Thank you so much! **

**Random915- Hmm...nope. Not Brandon. Not an evil person. But yes, it was Casey! **

**Julieee0721- Thank you so much! I'll definitely try my best to update quickly as possible. **

**Guest- Hmm..not Kenzie, but you were right about Casey! **

**stella love (guest)- Aww, thank you! Yes, I'm really busy these days, but I can guarantee you that I will try very hard to update quick on every chapter. Thank you, and I will make more chapters. **

**Stella's POV **

I was frightened of my next move. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back inside. I just stood there, staring at everything but him.

"Stella-"

"Um, hi! What brings you here Casey?" I asked nervously.

"Stella, we need to talk."

"We do?" I asked with a fake laugh.

"Yes, we do," Casey said seriously.

"Umm..I think I'm kinda busy right now!" I said, hurrying back to the door before Casey caught my wrist.

"Stella. Stop. I know you're upset about yesterday-"

"Yesterday? Umm...what happened yesterday? Nope, I don't remember a thing," I said, trying hard not to bring this topic up. But I knew that sooner or later this would happen. I guess it came sooner, and I have to deal with it. I sighed.

"Casey, I want Brandon to be involved in with me. I can't decide this relationship without him," I said seriously. He let go of me, motioning me to go inside and call him. I hurried inside, looking for Brandon. I found him alone in the kitchen. I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Stella, What the hell?" Brandon said, confused.

"Casey's here. He...he wants to...I..he's trying-" I rushed, a bit scared.

"Hey, hey, calm down. We're in it together," he said, rubbing my back.

"But he won't understand! He'll get furious!" I said.

"Maybe not. After all, he did come here to talk. What would he expect from us? Probably you breaking up with him, right?" He reasoned. I nodded, as I took him out. Casey offered to take us to a small diner where we'd solve this matter.

"It's not about that Casey. It's just.." I trailed off, as Brandon and Casey waited for my answer.

"She means-" Brandon was cut off.

"I don't think you need to tell me what she means. I've dated her long enough to understand her too," Casey said angrily to Brandon.

"We're sorry, Casey," I apologized. I really don't know what to do right now. I can't seem to find a solution.

"I guess I haven't kept you happy. Well I hope Brandon does. I wasn't the one for you after all," Casey said, sighing.

"Maybe-" Brandon was cut off again. I felt like laughing at him, but I wasn't in the mood.

"I don't need your ideas Mr. I know everything," Casey said.

"I don't know everything, but I may know who'd make a great girlfriend for you," Brandon said seriously. Eh, what is he talking about?

"Yeah right. Who may that be?"

"Mackenzie"

I spit out my drink.

"I wonder why I never thought of that! Or did I?" I asked myself, as the men looked at my spit out drink.

"Whoopsies," I said sheepishly, cleaning up my mess.

"I don't think so. I don't love her," Casey denied.

"That's because you don't know her much," Brandon stated.

"Brandon, I'd honestly love your help, but I don't think this is right,"

"But it is. I don't know how Mackenzie feels abut you, but-" i said, as I got cut off this time.

"Exactly. We don't even know each other, or have feelings for each other. If anyone, it was you Stella," Casey said, getting up from his spot.

"But I can't force you to come back to me. If I love you, I'll let you be happy and be with the one you love," Casey said, finally smiling, which was totally fake. I sighed.

"Sorry," I said.

"I apologize as well," Brandon said sincerely.

"It's okay you guys. I'm sorry as well," Casey said, leaving the diner.

"Problem solved?" I asked.

"I would say, yes," Brandon said, sighing with relief.

"Thank goodness," I said, shaking my head.

"Do we still have more stuff to get out of?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Let's go back home," he said.

We drove back home, taking with us a big hump of relief. That was until...

"Dad, what are you doing? Why do you hear bags all around your room?" I asked, surprised.

"Sweetheart, we're supposed to go back home, remember? We were only here for the wedding," my dad said, packing his stuff.

"What? No! Why can't we stay?" I asked.

"Stella, we've talked about this. Come on, go pack up. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning before you go back to college," he said.

I went back to my room, pulling out bags from my closet. I sighed, feeling sorrow fill me. I can't believe I already forgot about this house not being mine anymore. Just a few hours ago Tecna told me college starts tomorrow afternoon, and now I had forgotten.

"Ugh! Get out you stupid shirt!" I said angrily, struggling to pull out the tangled up shirt in my closet. It suddenly came out, making me fall to the ground with a loud thud. Well, not that loud. But loud enough for the two brothers to hear.

"Stella. What are you doing on the floor?" Sammy asked, eyebrows raised.

"I was trying to pull out this shirt and I fell," I said.

"Are you packing?" Brandon asked, leaning on the door.

"Yes! What else do you think I'm doing?" I asked meanly.

"Alright, alright. No need to be snappy,"

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Where are you going, though?" Brandon asked.

"Home," I replied.

"What? I thought you were going to stay," Sammy said.

I stuffed more stuff in the suitcases/bags until they were to the point where they would fall out.

"I thought so to," I said sadly.

But I saw them disappear before i could complete my sentence. I sighed again, trying to finish packing. It took me about 3 hours, and I was finally done.

"Why am I leaving you again?" I asked, hugging the blanket as I collapsed on the bed.

And with that, I drifted off to sleep without the intention to.

* * *

><p>I woke up, finding myself lay on the bed, as sunshine glowed over me. It seemed like those early sunshine. I looked at the time.<p>

8:00 AM

Wow, I guess sleeping early does make you wake up early. I head my door open, as I sat up in bed.

"Oh, you're awake. Why don't you get ready so we can leave soon?" My dad ordered As I nodded. I yawned, pouting because I had to leave my man already.

I waked over to the bathroom, preparing to take a nice, warm shower. I came out dressed, going back to my room and making sure I had everything packed. I went downstairs, noticing that everybody was awake, including my friends, Brandon's friends and Mackenzie. We were all leaving today, and it was disappointing. But it's obvious that we'll be visiting more often after Brandon and I are official.

We all sat down for breakfast, eating up as quickly as possible.

"Oh how much I'll miss you guys!" Melanie cried sadly. She hugged all of us, and when she got to me, she gave me a smile before whispering,

"Well you'll be back soon, won't you?" She said, giving me one last hug before releasing me. I gave a confused look, shrugging it off. I looked over at Sammy and Brandon, who weren't as disappointed as I was. Looks like they still won't miss me. I waked out with my dad and friends, and after a few hours of waiting in the car, my dad and I finally reached our apartment. I sighed. Now to get ready for college...

I waited and waited for the afternoon by painting, drawing, and colouring. That's when it finally arrived and Musa picked me up. I said bye to my dad and got in Musa's convertible.

"Ugh, college again," Musa whined.

"Relax. We'll be graduating in a year now," Bloom said.

"A year?! That's 12 months! I can't wait that long!" Musa yelled.

"Actually, more than 12 months. About 14 months, to be exact," Tecna explained. Musa groaned.

"Another two extra months?!" She said, shaking her head. We laughed.

"We're here!"

And there it was. Princeton University. Our practical home for a few months. We got out of the car, taking out luggage with us. When we reached our dorm, the girls and I fell on the living room couch, sighing.

"Ah, it feels good to be back," Layla said.

"It's only been a few days since we left this place," Flora said, smiling.

"Still, it feels good to be back here, where we can spend time with each other alone. No guys," Layla stated as we laughed.

But something told me I won't be living here for long.

**My apologies if it was short! This sequel is really a handful to write! I've already blanked out of ideas -_-**

**My typical brain...**


End file.
